


Viper and Venom

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GreyHarry, M/M, Riddle als Politiker, Zeitreise
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ertrug sein Leben nicht mehr und suchte sich Hilfe.<br/>Jetzt war er 50 Jahre in der Vergangenheit, mit neuem Namen, neuer Vergangenheit und neuen Freunden.<br/>Aber was genau wollten Tom Riddle und Grindelwald eigentlich von ihm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry wegen des Formats. Darn muss ich noch ein bisschen arbeiten.
> 
> Trotzdem viel Spaß.
> 
> LG  
> Schattenkind

Nein. Schluss, Aus ,Ende. Das war untragbar. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Allen guten Absichten zum Trotz reizte sein Onkel ihn immer wieder bis aufs Blut. Er hatte dank seines Trainings zwar jede Menge Selbstbeherrschung aber jetzt platzte ihm bald der Kragen. Vorsichtig richtete er sich, er spürte jeden der unzähligen blauen Flecken die seinen Körper zierten. Er wusste dass es gefährlich war und er wusste dass es verboten war. Aber was sollte er sonst tun? Und noch wichtiger- wer sollte ihn aufhalten?  
Er war beinahe 17, dank seines Kampftrainings durchtrainiert und entgegen der öffentlichen Meinung war er weder verrückt noch dumm oder ignorant. Es war nur viel einfacher wenn man unterschätzt wurde. Mal ehrlich, „leichte O´s“ wie langweilig. Arithmantik und Runen hatte er genauso wie Zaubertränke schnell verinnerlicht, nachdem er die Grundlagen verstanden hatte und Etikette, Manieren, Geschichte und Purblutverhalten war in seinen Kopf quasi eingraviert.

Seine Verletzungen begutachtend entschied er sie nicht zu heilen, so gravierend waren sie nicht und sie würden seine Geschichte nur unterstützen. Lautlos schlich er zu seinem Bett und holte darunter seine Schätze hervor. Sein Fotoalbum, sein Tarnumhang und das wichtigste. Seine Fahrkarte in eine nettere Zukunft.  
Mit dem Gedanken daran spielte er schon länger. Jedes Mal wenn Hermine ihn ausschimpfte weil er die Hausaufgaben nicht machte oder sich ihn Gefahr begab, jedes Mal wenn Ron wieder nur Geld von ihm wollte und jedes Mal wenn ein Mädchen ihn anhimmelte weil er der Junge-der-lebt war. Also eigentlich jeden Tag. Und jetzt wo sich sein Verdacht bestätigt hatte, hielt ihn nichts mehr hier. 

Alle wollten etwas von ihm. Er sollte gewisse Erwartungen erfüllen, sollte ein kleiner Held, ein guter Junge, ein Scherzkeks oder ein Hausboy sein und das alles nur weil ein Mann alles kontrollieren wollte. Hier konnte er ihm nicht entkommen, hier würde er gejagt werden wie ein Hase, natürlich nur zu seinem Schutz. Also musste er dorthin wo ihn niemand kannte. Und wo war man unbekannter als dann wenn man nicht existiert?

Eigentlich okay...eigentlich  
Zwei Wochen zuvor.

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Alles schlief in der Straße, nur in einem Fenster brannte noch Licht. Ein junger Mann bewegte sich in geschmeidigen, fremdartig anmutenden Mustern über den kargen Boden seines Zimmers. Das System hinter den Bewegungen blieb einem jeden Betrachter verborgen, aber nach einer gewissen Zeit entdeckte man eine Abfolge in den Figuren. Nach mehrfacher Wiederholung glitt der junge Mann in eine Verneigung und löschte schließlich das Licht. Alles war dunkel...  
Am nächsten Morgen wirkte die Straße wie immer. Niemand ahnte etwas von den Übungen in der Nacht. Aber schon bald würde sie jemand zu spüren bekommen.

„Piep,Piep,Piiep,Piiiep,Pii..“.  
Ein zielgerichteter Schlag machte dem nervtötenden Geräusch ein Ende. Ein müder Blick auf den Wecker...  
“Verdammt“ fluchend sprang Harry auf. „verdammt, verflixt und zugehext! Ich komm zu spät.“ Er sprang gerade zu in seine Jeans und hetzte die Treppe herunter. „Guten Morgen Tante Petunia. Morgen Rest“, ein Küsschen auf die Wange , ein rascher Griff zur Tasche und schon rannte Harry los in Richtung seiner Schule. Noch im Laufen warf er einen Blick auf seinen Stundenplan. “Mathe, Chemie, Physik, Latein und dann Sport. Na das geht ja, “ dachte er während er auf die Schultür zuhetzte.  
Kaum zu glauben, dass ich freiwillig lerne, grinste er innerlich. Aber ich kann mich nicht immer auf mein Glück verlassen und Dumbledore ist mir zu undurchsichtig. Also muss ich selbst lernen. Für die Zauberfächer hatte er seine Aufsätze tatsächlich schon fertig und als ihm aufgefallen war, das Chemie ihm Zaubertränke echt ähnlich war, entschied er sich gleich dafür seine Muggelschulausbildung nach zuholen. Seitdem begleitete er Dudley in die Sommerschule. Nach 2 Tagen hatte er Dudley bereits bei seinen Aufgaben helfen können und das erleichterte ihm plötzlich vieles. Denn auch sein Onkel und seine Tante waren netter zu ihm seit er so „normal“ war. Er hatte sein eigenes Zimmer, ein vernünftiges Bett und die Erlaubnis die Nachmittage selbst zu füllen. Und das Beste...Niemand kontrollierte ihn. Er ging seit 2 Jahren in einen Club zur Selbstverteidigung und erlernte dort die Kampfkunst, das brauchte er endlich nicht mehr zu verstecken. Seinem Selbstwertgefühl tat das enorm gut.

Gelassen schlendert Harry die Straße hinunter. Die schule war vorbei und es war etwa 16 Uhr. Während er so die Strasse entlang flanierte schweiften seine Gedanken zu seiner momentanen Situation. Sein Kampfsporttraining hatte ihn stärker und selbstsicherer gemacht und er genoss es in vollen Zügen. Sein Leben war beinahe erträglich, seine Wut reagierte er beim Training ab und Dudley war so froh übers eine Hilfe ihm Unterricht, dass der seine Gang zurück hielt Obwohl er immer noch nur knapp 1,80 m groß war, zeigte doch sein ganzer Körper den Erfolg seiner Bemühungen.. Er war immer noch klein und würde es wohl auch bleiben aber seine Muskeln waren stärker definiert, seine Haltung war gerade und selbstbewusst. Seine schwarzen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und bildeten einen Kontrast zu seinen grünen Augen. Seit er keine Brille mehr trug, war das sogar noch deutlicher. Das waren alles Veränderungen, die weder seine Freunde noch Dumbledore gut heißen würden, aber gerade jetzt vereinfachte sie sein Leben enorm. Er hatte sich Zeit seines Lebens zurück gehalten um Ron nicht eifersüchtig zu machen, um Hermine nicht zu kränken oder um Liebe oder wenigstens Zuneigung zu bekommen. Jetzt bekam er das, zumindest teilweise bei seinen Verwandten und das für seine Leistungen und nicht weil er sie verbarg.

Er bog in den Ligusterweg ein und sah seine Tante gerade aus dem Haus kommen. „Junge, hilf deiner Tante und hol die Sachen vom Supermarkt!“ grölte sein Onkel los. Harry hatte damit kein Problem, er wusste sein Onkel konnte einfach nicht anders. seine Tante schenkte ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick worauf er verschmitzt grinste. „Wo soll ich den einkaufen gehen?“ fragte er ruhig, „Bei Barneys bitte, Und bring dir auch was mit.“ Den letzten Teil flüsterte seine Tante nur noch, denn auch wenn sein Onkel netter war hieß das nicht dass er gerne Geld für ihn ausgab. Harry nickte und lief los. Ja sein Leben war in Ordnung.

Als er wieder kam spürte er dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Irgendwas war anders. Er betrat das Haus und fing sich eine Maulschelle: „Wo kommst du jetzt erst her?“ brüllte sein Onkel und schlug ihn noch mal, seine Tante stand nur daneben und ließ es zu. Sie lächelte kalt. Was war hier passiert?

 

 




	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry flüchtet und wir erfahren auch warum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt wenigstens einigen.  
> Viel Spaß.  
> LG
> 
> Schattenkind

Kapitel 2  
Gegenwart

Leise kletterte er mit seinem Rucksack auf das Dach hinauf, das Schloss an seinem Fenster auf zu brechen war nun wirklich keine Herausforderung gewesen und seine Zaubersachen würde er dort wo er hinging nicht brauchen.   
Vom Dachsims warf er einen Blick in den Garten und wäre fast vom Dach gefallen vor Lachen, das konnte doch nicht war sein. Da saßen doch tatsächlich die Wache des Ordens und ein Todesser nur knapp 2m von einander entfernt.   
Einer im linken Rosenbusch und einer im rechten.   
„ Das ist echt nicht zu glauben, haben die eigentlich irgendeine Art von Ausbildung? Wetten die haben hier nur die größten Idioten hingestellt? Aber hey, Dumbledore will ja nicht das mir hier zu gut geht.“ murmelte der Schatten auf dem Dach leise. 

Er hatte nämlich herausgefunden was und wer an der Veränderung seiner Familie Schuld war. Es war ein Magiebann, der ihre negativen Gefühle auf ihn projizierte und verstärkte. Er hatte den Gegenzauber gefunden trotzdem war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen den Bann über seiner Familie zu brechen. 

Das bedeutete, dass der Sprecher entweder sehr viel stärker oder sehr viel geübter sein musste als er selbst. Und da es momentan nur 2 Zauberer gab die stärker und geübter waren als er, nämlich Dumbledore und Voldemort und er ernstlich bezweifelte, dass Letzterer sich die Mühe mit dem Bann gemacht hätte, mal ganz abgesehen von der weißmagischen Natur desselben,...blieb wohl nur einer übrig. 

Die Frage die sich ihm stellte war: Warum sollte Dumbledore ihm eine kaltherzige Familie wünschen, warum sollte ihm immer vor Augen geführt werden das er unwichtig war?   
Die Antwort hatte Harry nach einiger Überlegung gefunden und sie gefiel ihm gar nicht. Je weniger er von sich hielt desto abhängiger wurde er von denen die sich um ihn kümmerten. Also seinen Freunden und Dumbledore. Er wollte nicht genauer darüber nachdenken was das für seine Freundschaft zu Ron und Hermine bedeutete.   
Diese Überlegung, dieses Wissen um den Verrat hatte ihn jetzt hier aufs Dach geführt und sie würde ihn seiner Zukunft zuführen.   
Denn wer ihn verriet, dem brauchte er auch nicht helfen. Und wenn er niemandem helfen musste, dann konnte er auch gehen. Er hatte keinerlei Verpflichtungen diesen Menschen gegenüber.  
Tief geduckt schlich Harry nach einem letzten Blick auf seine Aufpasser den Sims entlang und überwand mit katzenhafter Anmut den Spalt zwischen seinem Standort und dem Dach des Nachbarn. Jede seiner Bewegungen verriet sein Wissen und seine Übung im lautlosen verlassen seines sogenannten „Heimes“. War ja auch nicht das erste Mal. 

Flashback anderthalb Wochen

Kopfschüttelnd betrat Harry die Winkelgasse. Also wirklich, diese Wachposten mussten blind und taub sein. Er war am helllichten Tag aus seinem Fenster aufs Dach geklettert und da lang gelaufen und keinen scherts!   
Mit schnellen Schritten, den Kopf gesenkt lief er auf Gringotts zu. Es gab da ein paar Dinge die er dort ändern musste. Es ließ sich halt nicht alles über Briefe klären. In Gringotts wurde er wie immer von Griphook empfangen und nach dem Austausch der Höflichkeiten direkt zum Direktor gebracht.   
Als dort endlich alles geklärt war was sein Vermögen und seine Zahlungen anging wurde ihm ein seltenes Angebot gemacht. Es verschlug ihm den Atem. Er durfte tatsächlich...  
„So Mr. Potter, sobald Sie es wünschen ist es nun für Sie möglich. Wir bereiten alles vor. Sollten Sie nicht innerhalb der nächsten 6 Wochen auf unser Angebot zurückkommen, wird es verfallen. Die Unterstützung Gringotts ist Ihnen in der Zukunft genauso sicher wie in der Vergangenheit.“   
Vollkommen überwältigt verneigte sich Harry und antwortete: “Möge Gold Ihre Hallen füllen und Ehre auf Sie regnen, Mr. Raphik.“   
Mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Griphook verabschiedete er sich und verließ unter den zufriedenen Blicken der Kobolde die Bank,

Flashback Ende

Und jetzt war es soweit.   
„Es reicht jetzt endgültig. Hätte mir einer meiner Freunde echte Zuneigung gezeigt oder man mir wenigstens die Leute gelassen die ich mochte, so wäre dies nicht nötig, “ flüsterte der grünäugige Junge auf dem Dach. 

Mit einem Satz sprang er auf einen vorbeifahrenden Laster. Im Vergleich zu seinen Quidditch-Tricks ein Kinderspiel. Auf dem Lasterdach sitzend checkte er noch mal ob er auch alles hatte: eine Phiole mit seinem Blut, sein Lederarmband, Wechselklamotten und einen Brief. Mit der kleinen Pfeife die um seinen Hals hing rief er seine Hedwig. Er hatte sie vor 2 Wochen freigelassen, damit ihr nichts geschieht und das war auch gut so. So wurde stattdessen sein Besen Opfer der Zerstörungswut seines Onkels. Mit einem leisen Schuhen landete Hedwig auf seinem Knie.   
„Hi meine Schöne. Ist es dir gut ergangen. Ja natürlich, bist ja eine Jägerin. Kannst di diesen Brief bitte zu Griphook bringen? Es ist wirklich wichtig.“   
Murmelte Harry sanft während er ihre Federn ordnete. Zärtlich rieb die Schneeeule ihren Kopf an seiner Hand und schaute ihn aus verstehenden Augen an bevor sie abhob.  
Traurig lächelnd schaute Harry ihr nach.   
„Das wird das letzte Mal gewesen sein das wir uns sehen meine Schöne. Aber ich werde dich nicht vergessen. Versprochen.“  
Nach einiger Zeit konnte er nichts mehr von seiner Eule erkennen. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.  
In spätestens 3 Stunden endet Harry Potters Leben waren seine letzten Gedanken bevor er einschlief.

 

Kapitel 3

Lautes Hupen und Schreien schreckte Harry aus dem Schlaf. Abrupt setzte er sich auf, der Schwung der plötzlichen Bewegung ließ in seitwärts vom Lasterdach fallen. Blinzelnd schaute er sich um und bemerkte dass er nur einige Querstraßen vom „Tropfenden Kessel“ entfernt war.   
Mit einem leisen Fluchen wurde er sich seiner direkten Umgebung bewusst und sprang von der Straße, Sekunden bevor ein silberner Wagen über die Stelle fuhr wo er eben noch lag. Er hörte lautes höhnisches Gelächter und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zwei junge Männer, die sich zu dem Fahrer des silbernen Wagens herunter lehnten.  
„Fast hättest du den Bettler erwischt. Schade aber auch.“   
Hörte er leise von einem der beiden. Wütend verengten sich seine Augen bevor er sich abwand, unauffällig bewegte er seine linke Hand und flüsterte einige Worte.   
Der Erfolg zeigte sich sofort, der Wagen rollte ein Stückchen vor und Stand nun auf den Füßen der beiden Männer.   
„Ahh! Fahr den Wagen weg, Mann. Los mach schon.“   
„Es geht nicht. Er startet nicht.“ Fauchte der Fahrer hektisch und lief vor Scham rot an.   
Auf Harrys Gesicht entstand ein engelhaftes Lächeln, während er sich Richtung Winkelgasse auf den Weg machte.   
„ Ok. Also auf die To-Do-Liste kommt definitiv Autofahren. Und Klamotten kaufen.“ Den letzten Teil knurrte er während er angeekelt sein Kapuzenshirt betrachtete, seine passende Kleidung hatte sein Onkel ihm nach Dumbledores „Besuch“ weg genommen, sodass er gezwungen war wieder Dudleys Zeug zu tragen.

Er schüttelte die Gedanken an seine Vergangenheit ab und schaute in den Himmel und eine Ahnung von der Uhrzeit zu bekommen. Als er die Morgenröte sah wurde ihm bewusst, dass mehr als 3 Stunden vergangen waren und das Griphook vermutlich schon wartete. Also joggte er los.

Bevor er den „Tropfenden Kessel“ betrat zog er sich seine Kapuze über den Kopf. Er wollte weder erkannt noch aufgehalten werden und auch morgens um 5 Uhr war hier schon ganz schön was los.   
So verborgen trat er ein und wartet geduldig bis sich jemand auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse machte, damit er mit hinein kam. Sein Zauberstab lag ja bei den Dursleys im Wandschrank.   
Es dauerte fast eine Stunde bis eine ältere Dame den Durchgang öffnete, Harry huschte hinter ihr hindurch. Auf seinem Weg verschmolz er geradezu mit den Schatten in der Gasse, darin hatte er durch Hogwarts nun wirklich genug Übung. Als er vor den Toren Gringotts stand ließ er es sich nicht nehmen die Inschrift noch einmal zu lesen und die feine Arbeit zu bewundern.

 

Fremder, komm du nur herein,  
Hab Acht jedoch und bläus dir ein,  
Wer der Sünde Gier will dienen,  
Und will nehmen, nicht verdienen,  
Der wird voller Pein verlieren.  
Wenn du suchst in diesen Hallen  
Einen Schatz, dem du verfallen,  
Dieb, sei gewarnt und sage dir,  
Mehr als Gold harrt deiner hier.*

 

Er fand diesen Spruch immer wieder beeindruckend, vor allem weil er die Magie darin spüren konnte, die leichtgläubige Menschen vom Stehlen abhalten würde. Dieses Schild war tatsächlich exzellente Arbeit.   
Wie konnte nur jemand glauben Kobolde wären weniger wert als Zauberer wenn sie solche Dinge fertig brachten? Mal abgesehen von ihren Künsten im Schmieden. Und doch war dies die vorherrschende Meinung, interessanterweise auf der weißmagischen Seite der Bevölkerung. Bei dem Rest hatte er keine Ahnung, mit denen war ihm der Kontakt untersagt gewesen. Ein Besuch der Nocturngasse stand allerdings ebenfalls auf der To-Do-Liste und das ziemlich weit oben.

Lächeln betrat Harry nun Gringotts. Ihn hatte die raue Art der Kobolde nie abgeschreckt, warum auch war er es doch nicht anders gewöhnt...   
Er trat auf Griphook zu, der mit seinem üblichen verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck an einem der Schalter stand, und neigt höflich den Oberkörper: „Guten Morgen Griphook. Möge Euer Gold sich mehren.“ 

„Mögen deine Geheimnisse im Schatten verweilen, Harry“ antwortete Griphook während er sich umschaute und sich ebenfalls verneigte.  
„ Ich nehme an es ist soweit?“   
„Ja, Griphook, dass ist es. Ich hab mich entschieden. Aber könnten wir die vielleicht in privaterem Rahmen besprechen? Ich würde mich gern richtig verabschieden.“ 

Griphook deutete Harry ihm zufolgen und betrat mit ihm einen großen Raum. An den Wänden waren Runen, auf dem Boden war ein Kreis eingraviert, und auf einem kleinen Tischchen stand ein edelsteinverzierter Kelch. Es sah aus wie Harry sich einen Ritualraum vorstellte.   
Tief einatmend drehte er sich zu dem Kobold und sagte mit fester Stimme: „ Ich habe mich entschieden. Harry Potter so wie du ihn kennst soll niemals existieren.“ 

Griphook neigte leicht den Kopf und deutet Harry den Kreis auf dem Boden zu betreten. Währen der einige Runen berührte sprach er: „Dort ist bereits alles vorbereitet. Der Direktor ist in Kenntnis gesetzt und sobald ich diese Rune vervollständige wird er sich dessen bewusst und du dorthin gesandt.“   
„Danke Griphook. Ich stehe in Gringotts Schuld.“   
„Nein Harry. Das tust du nicht.“

Griphook drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihm ernst in die Augen „Wir haben dir dies freiwillig angeboten. Und du bist dir der Ehre bewusst, das ist alles was wir als Lohn brauchen. Vergiss das niemals. Bleib wie du bist, wenn du schon wechselst wer du bist und vor allem: Bleib Gringotts treu.“   
Das letzte sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern und lächelte ihn an. Harry, der nicht mal wusste ob Kobolde körperlich dazu in der Lage waren zu lächeln, riss die Augen auf und wollte antworten als mit Griphooks Berührung der letzten Rune gewaltige Magiemengen entstanden und um ihn herum wirbelten.   
Griphook fischte die Phiole mit Harrys Blut aus seinem Rucksack bevor er selbigen zu Harry in den Kreis schob. Die Magie war nun so dicht dem das Atmen schwer fiel und es in den Ohren rauschte, was jedes Gespräch unmöglich machte. 

Griphook goss das Blut jetzt vorsichtig in die Gravur des Kreises, bis sie vollständig gefüllt war. Das Blut wurde von der Magie in die Luft gehoben, wurde zu einem feinen Schleier bevor es abrupt verschwand und ein schwarzer Nebel an seine Stelle trat. Dieser Nebel umwirbelte nun mit der Magie Harry, schien in ihn hinein zu gleiten und mit einem dunklen Blitzen verschwand der junge Potter. 

 

* Aus Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 4

In einem großen Büro, hinter einem schweren dunklen Schreibtisch sitzend musterten zwei Augen einen schwarzen Nebel.   
Dieser Nebel entstand plötzlich mitten in seinem Büro auf seinem wundervollen Teppich. Zeitgleich hatten Erinnerungen begonnen sein Gehirn zu überfluten. Erinnerungen die der Grund waren weshalb noch keine Wachen hier standen. Das war wirklich nichts Alltägliches. Wer auch immer dort reiste musste etwas besonderes sein.  
Aus dem Nebel trat nun ein junger Mann. Er war nicht gut zu erkennen, es war als würde man ihn durch Milchglas sehen.   
Der Mann schaute sich wachsam um, fokussierte dann seinen Blick auf den Besitzer des Büros und verneigte sich halb: „Ich grüße Euch, Hüter des Goldes. Möge Euer Reichtum anwachsen.“ 

Raphik lehnte sich erstaunt zurück, von solcher Höflichkeit und ruhiger Anmut war aber nichts erwähnt worden. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass es eine Erwiderung dazu gab, er hatte sie gelernt aber noch nie verwenden müssen: „Seid gegrüßt Sir. Mögen Eure Geheimnisse im Schatten verweilen.“ 

Der junge Mann richtete sich auf und lehnte sich an die Wand seines Büros. Der Gringottsdirektor kam nun hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und musterte den Mann vor sich genauer. 

„So, so. Ihr wart es also wert Gringotts besondere Magie zunutzen: Nun mein Name ist Raphik und Sie befinden sich gerade in meinem Büro in Gringotts. Obwohl ich bereits einiges von Ihnen weiß bin ich doch neugierig. Griphook hat immer positiv von Ihnen gesprochen, erzählen Sie mir doch etwas von sich.“ 

Dabei neigte Raphik seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und schaute seinen Besucher lauernd an. 

„Es tut mir Leid Mr. Raphik aber wenn ich mich nicht irre wissen Sie mehr über mich als ich selbst.“ Antwortete der Befragte lächelnd. 

„In Ordnung. Es ist alles geregelt.“, er reichte ihm eine Mappe und einen Flakon „Trinken Sie den Trank und Sie werden eine neue Identität erhalten, Sie werden zu einer ausgestorbenen Familie gehören. Ihr Nachname lautet Nathair. Ich hoffe Sie können damit leben. Ihren Vornamen schreiben Sie bitte auf die roten Linien in der Mappe. DANACH trinken Sie.“ 

Der Mann setzte sich auf eine der beiden Stühle und begann in der Mappe zu lesen. Raphik beobachtete ihn. Je mehr er las desto deutlicher wurde seine Gestalt. 

Er war etwa 1,80 m und schlank. Seine Haare reichten ihm bis knapp auf die Schultern und waren glänzend rabenschwarz, nur unterbrochen von einigen weißen und violetten Strähnen. 

Mehr konnte Raphik nicht erkennen aber er war sicher, der junge Mann würde außergewöhnlich sein.   
Das Aussehen nach einem solchen Ritual spiegelte die Herzenseinstellung wieder. Das Weiß stand für Unschuld und Friedfertigkeit, das dunkle Violett dagegen für Aggressivität und Härte.   
Das tiefe dunkle Schwarz bedeutete, dass der Junge durch die Hölle gegangen war und es bedeutete Macht. In welchem Sinne würde sich zeigen müssen. Er hatte Glück das niemand von diesem Ritual wusste außer den Kobolden, so würde niemand seine Eigenschaften herauslesen können. Es würde interessant sein mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten. 

Der junge Mann war völlig in seinen Lebenslauf vertieft.   
Er war ein französisches Reinblut dessen Eltern früh gestorben waren, deshalb war er bei seinen Squipverwandten aufgewachsen. Da diese ihn quasi gehasst hatten, war er, sobald er konnte geflüchtet und eben nun hier in England.   
Er war beinahe 17 Jahre alt und hatte keinerlei nachweisbare Schulbildung weshalb er übermorgen zu einem Test ins Ministerium sollte. Sobald er 17 Jahre war, durfte er seinen Lordtitel annehmen. 

Die Nathairs waren in England nicht so bekannt wie in Frankreich, gelten aber unter Kennern als Neutral und offen gegenüber beiden Magiearten. Was er jetzt noch brauchte war ein Vorname. Danilo, Mikhail? Nein, jetzt hatte er es. Tristan! Tristan Nathair. So wollte er heißen. 

Er schrieb den Namen auf die roten Linien und schluckte mit einer schnellen Bewegung den Trank herunter. Sein Körper begann zu brennen, seine Augen tränten und sein Kopf fühlte sich an als würde dort jemand Quidditch spielen, während sich sein neues Leben in ihn fraß.  
Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, spannte er seine Körper an und drehte sich dann mit emotionslosem Gesicht in Richtung Raphik als ihm etwas auffiel. 

„Was wurde mir über dieses Ritual verschwiegen?“ seine Stimme war leise und beinahe sanft. Die Magie die sich um ihn sammelte, bereit los zu schlagen war es nicht. 

Raphik schluckte nervös bevor er antwortete: „Das Ritual funktioniert nur wenn man die richtige Einstellung hat und die wird überprüft. Allerdings zeigt sich das Ergebnis dann in Äußerlichkeiten.“ 

„Ich möchte einen Spiegel, Mr. Raphik. Und dann eine Einführung in diese Zeit, einverstanden?“ die Stimme war immer noch gefährlich freundlich. 

„Selbstverständlich Mr. Nathair. Und herzlich willkommen im Jahr 1952.“

 

Zeitleiste:  
1944 Grindelwald besiegt, Tom Riddle 6.Jahr in Hogwarts (16 Jahre)  
1952 Tom Riddle noch nicht als Voldemort bekannt, ist Politiker (24 Jahre)

 

Neue Charaktere  
Abraxas Malfoy:  
Der jüngere der Malfoy-Brüder ist momentan in seinem 7. Hogwartsjahr.   
Sein älterer Bruder Caligula leitet die Familie, da ihre Eltern tot sind.   
Abraxas ist selbstverständlich in Slytherin, aber noch kein Todesser. Während sein Bruder Riddle öffentlich unterstützt hält Abraxas sich zurück.

Riddle ist ihm zu undurchsichtig und zu kontrollsüchtig. In seinem Jahrgang hält er mit Bravour den Titel „Heißester Junge“ aufrecht auch wenn kein Mädchen je seine Aufmerksamkeit wert war. Mit den typischen Malfoyhaaren und dem feingeschnittenen Gesicht, dazu der vom Quidditch trainierte Körper ist er beinahe jede Sünde wert.  
Sein Spezialgebiet sind Verwandlungen und schwarze Defensiv-Zauber.

Satanus Snape:  
Der jüngere der Snape-Brüder ist der Erbe der Familie. Die Snapes sind beinahe so reinblütig wie die Malfoys und stolz darauf. 

Satanus` älterer Bruder wurde mit 11 Jahren aus der Familie ausgestoßen, als klar war das er ein Squip war. Ihm wurden seine Erinnerungen genommen und er wurde in eine Muggelfamilie gegeben wo er aufwuchs.   
Satanus ist mit Abraxas befreundet und teilt seine Bedenken über Riddle. Er ist ebenfalls in Slytherin und bildet im Aussehen einen perfekten Kontrast zu Abraxas. Mit den dunklen Haaren und tiefschwarzen Augen wirkt er immer dunkel und geheimnisvoll.   
Seine Spezialgebiete sind Tränke und schwarze Offensiv-Zauber.

Die Freundschaft der beiden ist durch verschiedene Erfahrungen gewachsen und aus einer Zweckgemeinschaft entstanden. Jetzt brauchen sie niemanden mehr, in ihrer Freundschaft geht es nicht mehr um Nutzen sondern tatsächlich um Freundschaft.   
Das ist auch der Grund weshalb keine der beiden Familien versucht die beiden zu zwingen. Sie haben Angst, dass sich einfach beide abwenden und ihr eigenes Ding durchziehen. Sie wissen das Satanus und Abraxas nicht zu trennen sind. Riddle steht dem überraschend neutral gegenüber.

Die Familie Black:  
Orion und Cygnus Black gehen beide nach Hogwarts mit Abraxas und Satanus. Cygnus ist völlig begeistert von Riddle und hinterfragt erst mal keine seiner Ansichten.   
Orion ist da vorsichtiger, er stimmt Riddle zwar in vielem zu, kommt aber bei manchem auch zu eigenen Schlüssen. Orion ist allerdings sanfter als sein Bruder und widerspricht ihm darum selten. 

Cygnus Black versucht immer wieder Abraxas und Satanus zu überreden Riddle zu folgen. Er hat zwar durch seine Familie einen gewissen Stand ist aber sonst nicht außergewöhnlich und so eine Freundschaft mit den obersten des Hauses nicht wert. Beide Blacks gehen nach Slytherin.  
Die weiblichen Blacks gehen alle nach Durmstrang da dort die Traditionen gelehrt werden, die für Töchter besonders wichtig sind.

Nott, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle:  
Sie sind lediglich Nebenfiguren und Gefolge. 

Tom Marvolo Riddle:  
Er hat sein Tagebuch noch nicht nach Hogwarts gebracht.   
Durch die Unterstützung seines Klassenkameraden Caligula Malfoy konnte er eine politische Karriere beginnen. Er ist allerdings kurz davor dies hinzuschmeißen er will nur vorher die ganze Malfoy- und die ganze Snapefamilie unter seine Kontrolle kriegen.   
Ihm werden von Dumbledore immer wieder Knüppel zwischen die Beine geworfen, etwas was ihn wirklich ärgert. Seine Anhänger, also die Todesser gibt es schon und auch Voldemort existiert aber niemand bringt Riddle und Voldemort in einen Zusammenhang, abgesehen von Dumbledore und der hat keine Beweise..  
Die Familie der Riddles wurde um 1945 herum von Morphin Gaunt getötet. Dieser ist dafür in Azkaban gelandet und dort innerhalb von zwei Jahren verstorben.   
Tom erscheint vielen durch diese Familientragödie noch sympathischer und das nutzt er gnadenlos aus. Er selbst hat keine Liebe für einen seiner Familienzweige, er definiert seine Familie über die Abstammung von Slytherin.   
Eigenes Geld sowie Riddle- und Slytherinmanor besitzt er, da er seine Abstammung mit beiden Familien öffentlich gemacht und sie als letzter lebender Nachkomme beerbt hat.


	4. Kapitel 4

Neues Ich

Raphik läutet eine kleine Glocke und gab Anweisung einen Spiegel zu bringen. Kurz darauf wurde ein Ganzkörperspiegel in den Raum getragen.   
Tristan trat vor den Spiegel und erstarrte. Er sah eine Person mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren, mit violetten und weißen Strähnen, die Augen waren dunkelviolett, sie wirkten beinahe schwarz nur um die Pupille war ein silberner Streifen.   
Langsam hob er die Hand und berührte den Spiegel, er hob den Kopf einwenig höher, legte ihn schief und schob mit einer raschen Bewegung seine Haare aus der Stirn.   
Sie war blank, keine Narbe zierte die porzellanhelle Haut. Er erklärte sich das rasch selbst. Die Verbindung musste gekappt worden sein, denn was auch immer daran schuld war, hatte wohl nicht die „richtige Einstellung“ für diese Art Reise.  
Na wenigstens etwas Gutes. Er war ja jetzt auffällig genug. Violett verdammt!

„Nun Mr. Raphik. Beginnen wir mit der Einführung in diese Zeit. Tun wir doch mal so als hätt ich keine Ahnung was hier so los ist.“ schnurrte Tristan samtig, während seine Magie aufgebracht um ihn herum wirbelte. 

Raphik räusperte sich nervös, so viel Macht hatte er noch nie gesehen, aber noch erstaunlicher war die Selbstkontrolle des jungen Nathair-Erben.

„Mmh, wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte, es wäre vielleicht besser wenn Sie mir erzählen, was Sie wissen und ich Ihre Wissenslücken fülle.“   
„Einverstanden. Aber bitte Siezen Sie mich nicht. Ich komm mir so alt vor.“ 

Der Stimmungswechsel kam plötzlich und unerwartet. Eben noch war die Luft angefüllt mit wirbelnder, machtvoller Magie, nun war sie ruhig, die Magie verharrte scheinbar in Ruhestellung während ihr Besitzer schelmisch lächelte.   
Trotzdem war Raphik sich sicher, dass es ihm nicht bekommen würde zu widersprechen. Er atmete durch, scheinbar war die Gefahr erstmal vorbei.

„Also ich weiß, dass es bis vorkurzem einem Krieg in der Muggel- und der magischen Welt gab.   
Bei dem sich ein Muggeldiktator mit einem ambitionierten Schwarzmagier namens Grindelwald zusammen getan hat. Nachdem Dumbledore auf unbekannte Weise Grindelwald besiegte und ihn in Nurmengard einkerkerte erstarb der Krieg in der Muggelwelt bald. 

In unserer Welt steht man der Schwarzen Magie nun noch skeptischer und feindlicher entgegen als zuvor und viele Fähigkeiten, die eigentlich nützlich sind werden negiert und ignoriert aus Angst als Schwarzmagier zu gelten.  
Dumbledore ist ein Professor in der Hogwartsschule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Er unterrichtet dort momentan Verwandlung. 

Der Direktor der Schule heißt Professor Dippet. Über ihn weiß ich beinahe nichts. Ich weiß auch, dass vor einigen Jahren in Hogwarts die so genannte Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde und dass dabei ein Mädchen starb. Ein gewisser Tom Riddle soll den Täter entlarvt haben und wurde dafür geehrt, die Kammer hat man aber nicht gefunden.

Ich bräuchte eine Einführung in die Politik, die „oberen zehntausend“ der Zauberer und bitte auch in die Wirtschaft. Ich gedenke verschiedene Investitionen zutätigen.“ Das alles rasselte Tristan mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit und geschlossenen Augen herunter. 

Raphik holte tief Luft, da kam noch Arbeit auf sie zu.   
„Ok, einiges wissen..weißt du ja schon. Professor Dippet ist seit 2 Jahren krank und überträgt immer mehr seiner Aufgaben an Dumbledore, welcher inzwischen auch stellvertretender Direktor ist.   
Deine Einschätzung zur Schwarzen Magie ist goldrichtig, es wird jedem misstraut der möglicherweise dunkel ist.   
Tom Riddle ist inzwischen Politiker mit der Unterstützung der Malfoyfamilie. Er ist ein sehr charmanter, kluger junger Mann, der sich sehr schnell Freunde in den alten Reinblutfamilien gemacht hat. Er hat jede Menge Unterstützung.   
Die Erben der Malfoys und Snapes wirst du in Hogwarts kennen lernen.“ 

Raphik tat sich sehr schwer mit dem Duzen, dieser Junge war wirklich respekteinflössend. Er hatte eine Ausstrahlung die einen Raum voller Menschen teilen könnte, jeder würde ihm Platz machen. So etwas hatte er noch nicht erlebt und er stand schon Grindelwald selbst gegenüber.

„Über deine Finanzen musst du wissen, dass du tatsächlich der Erbe der Nathairs bist. Zu dem Vermögen welches für dich aus deinem Verließ hierhin übertragen wurde kommen also noch einige Werte hinzu. Wünschen Sie eine genaue Darstellung?“   
Ohne es selbst zu bemerken rutschte der Kobold in seine Geschäftsfassade und wurde zu einem grimmigen Kobold. Tristan konnte darüber nur grinsen. 

Sein Amüsement war auch in seiner Stimme zu hören als er antwortete: „Nur über das Nathair-Erbe bitte, über mein restliches Vermögen bin ich mir durchaus im Klaren.“ 

„Zum Nathair-Vermögen gehört das Familienverließ mit einem Barvermögen von 2 Millionen Galleonen, dazu verschiedene Edelsteine und Kunstgegenstände die einen ungefähren Gegenwert von 8 Millionen haben. Der Familienschmuck liegt ebenfalls in diesem Verließ. Dazu kommen noch verschiedenste Möbelstücke unterschiedlicher Wertigkeit und eine Sammlung seltener Bücher, sowie Zaubertrankzutaten und Pflanzen.   
Ebenfalls gehören Ihnen Anteile an 3 Kobold-Diamantminen und an 2 Mythril-Minen. Ihnen stehen auch verschiedenen Anwesen zur Verfügung. Sie haben 3 Villen in Frankreich, 5 Sommerhäuser in ganz Europa, ein Winterquartier in Italien und auch 2 Häuser hier in England.“ 

„Bitte geben Sie mir doch die Adressen der beiden Häuser hier in England, Mr. Raphik. Ich gedenke sie mir anzuschauen. Immerhin werde ich nach Hogwarts eine Residenz benötigen.“ 

„Natürlich Mr. Nathair. Es gibt allerdings noch 2 Erbstücke, welche ich Ihnen jetzt sofort geben muss. Sie müssen Sie unter meiner Aufsicht berühren“ damit zog der Kobold eine kleinen Schachtel aus einer Schublade. 

„Dies ist einmal der Siegelring der Familie. Mit diesem Ring bekommen Sie Zugang zum Wissen der Nathair und volle Kontrolle über die Verließe und die Anwesen. Der Siegelring muss Sie als Erbe anerkennen, das kann etwas schmerzen.“ 

Tristan schob sich den Ring über seinen rechten Mittelfinger. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, da drang etwas unglaublich Mächtiges in seinen ungeschützten Geist ein. Es füllte alles aus, ließ ihn erblinden und taub werden, riss die Kontrolle über seinen Körper an sich und versuchte dies auch bei seiner Magie. 

Er fing an sich zu wehren, kämpfte, drängte die Macht zurück, bevor sie ihn überflutete und er bewusstlos zusammenbrach.

Noch mehr Erbe

Raphik beobachtete mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wie der junge Zauberer vor ihm anfing zu krampfen, wie seine Magie sich wehrte.   
Der schwarzhaarige Junge zerbiss sich seine Lippen und zerfetzte sich die Haut an den Armen während er gegen die fremde Magie kämpfte.   
Er fiel auf den Boden und bäumte sich auf, sein schmaler Leib wurde durchgeschüttelt, schien zu bersten zu zerreißen unter der Macht. Die Magie in dem Büro stieg enorm an, zwei gewaltige Kräfte kämpften hier gegeneinander. 

Raphik betätigte nochmals seine kleine Glocke und rief verzweifelt nach den Heilern. Die würde der Nathair-Erbe danach brauchen.  
Langsam ließ es nach. Das Krampfen hörte auf, er wälzte sich nicht mehr auf dem Boden. Das Blut floss in Strömen von seinen aufgerissenen Armen, er hatte sich in seinem Kampf Fleischwunden bis auf die Knochen geschlagen.   
Es bildete sich eine richtige Blutlache, aber niemand kam an ihn ran. Die Magiekonzentration war viel zu hoch. Er richtet sich langsam auf und hob den Kopf. Er richtete seine Augen auf Raphik. Sie waren vollständig schwarz, keine Pupille, keine Iris, kein Weiß mehr darum. Völlig Schwarz.

Tristan spürte wie der Schmerz nachließ, die Macht verschwand, verschmolz mit seiner Eigenen. Sein Kopf schmerzte von den Wissensmengen, die er aufnehmen musste. Aber er spürte bereits wie sich nun Okklumentikbarrieren bildeten. 

Er hatte das Wissen so verinnerlicht, bei dem Gedanken musste er innerlich beinahe hysterisch lachen, dass seine Magie alles tat was sie konnte um ihn zu schützen.  
Er richtet sich auf und hob den Kopf. 

Er spürte die Anwesenheit mehrer Wesen im Raum, einer war Raphik aber auch die anderen wollten ihn nicht verletzten. Er spürte Sorge, beinahe Panik und Wut. 

Er öffnete seine Augen und sah Raphik an seinem Schreibtisch stehen. Aber er war von verschiedenen Farben umgeben. Sein neues Wissen gab ihm sofort die Antwort auf die seltsame Sicht.   
Eine Fähigkeit die sich Aurensehen nannte, war scheinbar in ihm verborgen gewesen und der Magieansturm hatte sie freigesetzt. Er spürte die Panik in Raphik und ließ seine neue Fähigkeit durch Willenskraft verschwinden. Seine Augen, wie er im Spiegel sehen konnte, nahmen wieder ihre normale Färbung an. Er sah im Spiegel auch das Blut an seinem Armen herab fließen und spürte die Macht um ihn herum. Er erhob sich vorsichtig und schlich in Richtung der Stühle. Er ließ sich in einen hineinfallen.

Raphik wäre vor Erleichterung beinahe umgekippt als sich Tristans Augenfarbe normalisierte. Sobald der Junge Anstalten machte aufzustehen sank die Macht im Raum und die Heiler waren bereit zu ihrem Patienten zu spurten. Er hielt sie zurück bis Tristan von seinem neuen Sitzplatz aus ein Zeichen gab.

Er war Raphik wirklich dankbar. Das er ihm genug traute um ihn sich sammeln zulassen bevor er ihn den Aasgeiern zum Fraß vorwarf. Aber er musste behandelt werden auch wenn er Krankenstationen hasste.   
Die Heiler machten aber keine Anstalten ihn aus dem Raum zuschaffen, sie stellten ihm Fragen zu seinem Zustand und ließen seine offenen Wunden heilen. Mehr geschah nicht.   
„Was war das?“ fragte Raphik verstört. 

Tristan hustete und nahm dankbar ein Glas Wasser von einem der Heiler an bevor er antwortete: „Das war die gesammelte Magie der Nathair. Scheinbar wird die Magie eines jeden Oberhaupts mit dem Ring verbunden und wenn das Oberhaupt keinen natürlichen Todes stirbt, fließt die Magie in den Ring.   
Die Magie hat festgestellt, dass ich kein normaler Erbe bin und hat beschlossen mich zu prüfen.   
Als Sicherheitsmaßnahme quasi.   
Wenn der Träger des Rings nämlich in Gefahr gerät kann er auf die Magie im Ring zurückgreifen und sie durch seinen Körper leiten. Und die Magie musste sicher sein das ich dessen würdig bin und dabei nicht ausbrenne. Offensichtlich hab ich den Test bestanden. Sonst wäre ich nämlich tot. Es gibt dabei nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Erfolgreich sein oder sterben. 

Das war die zweite Nahtoderfahrung heute. Kommen noch mehr solcher Überraschungen auf mich zu?“ bei den letzten Sätzen klang Tristan nur noch erschöpft, er bat gerade zu um ein Nein als Antwort. 

Aber diesen Wunsch konnte Raphik ihm nicht erfüllen. 

„Eine letzte Sache ist da noch. Die Familie der Nathair ist seit Urzeiten Hüter eines besonderen Wesens. Er hat keinen Namen und noch nie einen Meister anerkannt, aber es ist Ihre Aufgabe als Erbe für Ihn zu sorgen. Folgen Sie mir bitte.“ 

Mühsam richtet der Violettäugige sich auf, er spürte jeden Knochen in seinem Körper. Er folgte dem Gringottsdirektor durch die Tür hinaus, vorbei an mehreren erschrockenen Kobolden. Er musste wirklich ein schauriges Bild bieten mit den wirren Haaren und den blutverschmierten, zu großen Klamotten. 

Müde stolperte er in einen abgedunkelten Raum, hinter ihm fiel die Tür zu. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Raphik draußen geblieben war. Man konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen, mit einiger Mühe schaltete er seinen neuen Sinn ein und spürte wenige Meter vor ihm ein Wesen.   
Dieses schien sich zu bewegen, es kam näher und plötzlich schoß es vorwärts und wand sich um seinen Körper. 

„Eine Schlange“ und dann panisch“ EINE SCHLANGE. Eine gigantische SCHLANGE ist mein Erbe.“   
Das - waren so ungefähr seine Gedanken. Er beruhigte sich etwas als ihm auffiel, dass nichts weiter passierte. Dann hörte er es, ein Zischeln, es klang wie Parsel. Aber... er verstand es nicht. 

Natürlich, die Verbindung zu Voldemort war ja weg, also konnte er auch keine Schlangensprache mehr. Aber was zum Geier sollte er denn dann tun? Da war eine gigantische SCHLANGE um ihn gewickelt!!!


	5. Todfeind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoffe es gefällt euch ein bisschen :).  
> Liebe Grüße  
> Schattenkind

Todfeind

Die Schlange schien langsam ungeduldig zu werden, jedenfalls umschlang sie ihn immer enger. Und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte klang sie auch immer gereizter. Tristan versuchte sich zu beruhigen und atmete tief durch.   
Okay, was wusste er über Schlangen? Sie waren Reptilien, also Kaltblüter. Tja, das hier war ein Zimmer für eine Schlange also wohl auf Betriebstemperatur für Schlangen geheizt. Schlangen bestanden beinahe vollständig aus Muskeln und konnten sofern sie groß genug waren sogar Menschen zerquetschen. 

Wow, total aufbauend. 

Ähm, sie können ihre Kiefer aushaken, damit sie größerer Beute fressen können. Wenn wir grad bei kontraproduktiven Gedanken sind. 

Gut, so kam er nicht weiter. Aber irgendwie mussten sich doch auch die anderen Nathairs mit dieser Schlange verständigt haben? Während er darüber nachdachte und verzweifelt in seiner Erinnerung suchte, begann er über die Schuppen der Schlange zu streichen.

Tristan suchte in seinem Gedächtnis nach irgendetwas was ihm helfen konnte, ohne das er es bemerkte, sank sein Geist in eine Art Trance. Er stand immer noch aufrecht und bewegte sich auch weiterhin, aber sein Bewusstsein war in den Tiefen seines Geistes verschwunden.   
An seinem Inneren Auge zogen lauter Erinnerungen vorbei, die mit der Schlange zu tun hatten: die Stellen an denen sie am liebsten gekrault wurde, ihr Lieblingsfutter (Kaninchen und Kassler) und einiges mehr. Was er allerdings besonders heraus filterte war, dass niemand, wirklich niemand, es jemals gewagt hatte, sie wütend zu machen. 

Langsam konzentrierte er sich wieder aufs Hier und Jetzt.   
Während sein Bewusstsein aus den Tiefen seines Geistes wieder auftauchte nahm er eine Art Schwingung wahr. Etwas bewegte die Luft in bestimmten Abständen, dazu kam ein Laut. Luft entwich mal durch eine gespaltene Zunge, mal glitt sie über sie hinweg. Er erspürte die Unterschiede aber er konnte sie nicht zu ordnen. 

Eine Erinnerung aus einer anderen Zeit erschien vor seinen Augen, ein Badezimmer, ein kaputtes Waschbecken und ein Geräusch. Ein Zischen durch die Zähne unter der Zunge hindurch. Es bedeutete „Öffnen“. Mit diesem Wissen war es ihm möglich die Geräusche zu ordnen. Er konnte jetzt hören.

„ So schön. Hör ja nicht auf. Seit fast 2 Jahrzehnten bin ich allein, seit der letzte Nathair gestorben ist. Du hast Angst, das ist gut. Dann wirst du mich nicht verletzen.“

Es war nur mühsam zu verstehen und noch schwerer zu sprechen aber er musste es versuchen: „Hallo ssch irshhh,warum rissh ssis allein?“

„Du sprichst? Schlecht, aber du sprichst. Wie?“ die Schlange klang verwirrt. „sszzi sshh irdhh“,

„Sprich besser in Menschensprache Junge. Ich verstehe kein Wort von dem was du sagst.“ 

Jetzt lachte die Schlange ihn eindeutig aus. „Ich konnte in einem anderen Leben durch einen Unfall Parsel sprechen.“ Tristan versuchte sich einen Reim auf die Geschehnisse zu machen und begann laut zu denken.

„Ich habe die Fähigkeit später wieder verloren. Eben hab ich in den Erinnerungen der Nathairs quasi den Code für Parsel gefunden. Und meine frühere Kenntnis der Sprache hat mir sozusagen den Schlüssel für diesen Code verraten. Da ich die Worte einzeln entschlüsseln muss, bin ich sehr langsam und unverständig. Es ist als müsste ich eine Sprache nur durch Lesen erlernen. Das ist die einzige Erklärung die mir einfällt.“  
Tristan war so in seiner Erklärung versunken, dass er die Verwunderung und das Erstaunen der Schlange gar nicht bemerkte.

„So, du warst also mal ein Sprecher? Ich wusste, dass die Nathairs die Möglichkeit hatten unsere Sprache zu sprechen, wenn sie es klug angingen. Aber sie waren zu stolz um um Hilfe zu bitten und so lernten sie es nie.   
Du bist anders.   
Du hast auch nicht um Hilfe gebeten aber du hast gelauscht und gelernt. Du bist ein besserer Nathair-erbe als die anderen vor dir. Obwohl… Nein, dass ist jetzt unwichtig. Du bist jetzt ein Nathair. Und du bist für mich verantwortlich, so wie ich für dich.“ 

Die Schlange hatte während ihres Monologs ihren Kopf auf die Höhe von Tristans Halsschlagader gehoben. Mit einer blitzartigen Bewegung schoß sie vorwärts und verbiß sich in seinem Hals.   
Tristan schrie vor Schmerz als die langen Zähne in sein Fleisch drangen, noch schlimmer wurde es, als eine heiße Flüssigkeit sich in seine Adern brannte. 

Wie Feuer jagte es durch seinen Körper, nur am Rande nahm er wahr, dass auch die Schlange sich aus seinem Hals gelöst hatte und sich ebenfalls vor Schmerzen zu winden schien. Er verengte seine Augen beinahe zu Schlitzen um trotz der Schmerzen etwas sehen zu können. Dann begann er auf die Schlange zu zu kriechen. 

Sie hatte ihn gebissen, aber aus den Erinnerungen wusste er, dass diese Schlange nie etwas ohne Grund tat. Er hob seine zitternde Hand, beinahe schaffte er es nicht so erschöpft war, und legte sie auf den Schlangenkopf. Es war immer noch dunkel in dem Raum, aber die Schlange hatte begonnen Magie abzustrahlen und die konnte er spüren. 

Er ließ seine Hand die Schuppen herunter gleiten um der Schlange vielleicht ein wenig Komfort zu geben. Mit jedem Streichen schien die Schlange stärker zu werden während er schwächer wurde.

Die Schlange war jetzt wieder stark genug um ihren Körper zu bewegen und hob den Kopf gerade genug um mit der gespaltenen Zunge seine Lippen berühren zu können. Die Zunge glitt immer wieder über seine Lippen in einer beruhigenden Geste und er spürte wie sich ein Bann von ihm löste. 

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich musste dich testen. Du hast bewiesen, dass du auch in schwierigen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf behältst und niemals nur an dich denkst. Du sorgst dich selbst um die, die dich verletzten. Du brauchst eindeutig jemanden der dich davor bewahrt dich selbst zu zerstören. Ich benötige eine Tropfen deines Blutes.“

Die Schlange klang zwischendurch bedauernd, stolz, wütend und eindeutig beschützend bevor sie ihm einen Befehl gab. Tristan schlitzte sich mit einem Zahn den Daumen auf und ließ einen Tropfen Blut auf den Boden fallen. Die Schlange mischte ihn dort mit einem Tropfen ihres eigenen Blutes. 

Magie erhob sich in die Luft, mischte das Blut und ließ es erstrahlen. Es verschwand und gleichzeitig wusste Tristan plötzlich, dass die Schlange männlich war. 

„Hast du einen Namen, Junge?“   
„Ich heiße Tristan. Und du?“ 

„Ich habe keinen Namen. Niemand war mutig genug mir einen Namen zu zuschreiben.“ 

„Nun, ich bin mutig genug. Und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich eben noch dachte du bringst mich um, hab ich mir das Recht wohl verdient. Weißt du an was ich denke wenn ich dich sehe? An den Tod für alle meine Feinde. Ab heute nenne ich dich Nemesis. Todfeind.“

„Du hast einen guten Geschmack, Tristan. Ich bin mit deiner Namenswahl zufrieden. Du solltest jetzt den Kobold vor der Tür erlösen. Ich glaube der fällt sonst vor Stress um“ kicherte die neugetaufte Schlange leise. 

Tristan kicherte ebenfalls müde und stand auf.


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 9

Gringotts, Raphiks Büro  
„Du willst mir also sagen, dass Koboldmagie vollkommen unbekannt ist bei den Zauberern? Das tatsächlich niemand eure Magie brechen oder auch nur nachvollziehen kann- weil niemand weiß, dass ihr diese Fähigkeiten habt.“   
Irgendwann im Laufe ihres Gesprächs waren sie beide in die persönliche Anrede verfallen und zumindest Tristan hatte damit keine Schwierigkeiten. Aber hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, dass gerade erfahrene einzuordnen. So dumm konnte doch niemand sein.   
„Das Ministerium zieht es vor uns für schwach zu halten. Deshalb sind uns gewisse Dinge überhaupt nur möglich. Das Ritual mit dem du her gekommen bist zum Beispiel. Es beruht auf uralter Magie, die nur bei einer bestimmten Mondkonstellation genutzt werden kann. Und auch nur für tote Dinge einwandfrei funktioniert. Lebewesen müssen sich einem Test unterziehen, das ist der Grund weshalb du keine Tiere mitnehmen konntest. Es wäre zu gefährlich geworden. Auch unsere Fähigkeiten in der Erinnerungsmanipulation werden von der Öffentlichkeit ignoriert. Es wird niemandem möglich sein, die Erinnerungen an dich als Kind als Fälschungen zu entlarven. Nur ein Kobold könnte die Banne auflösen und wir stehen alle auf deiner Seite.“ Raphik musste eindeutig ein Lachen unterdrücken, während er sprach und Tristan konnte das gut verstehen. Die Blindheit der Menschen war erschreckend aber sie vereinfachte ihm einiges.

Malfoy Manor, Ballsaal  
„Was habt ihr heraus bekommen? Sprecht Lord Snape.“ Samtig und rau klang die tiefe Stimme durch den großen Raum, der Besitzer musste nicht laut sprechen. Die Stimme trug weit und es wagte sowieso niemand einen Laut von sich zu geben während er sprach. Der Raum war verdunkelt. Nur vereinzelt wurden Stellen von Kerzen erhellt und in eine dieser Stellen trat Rascard nun und verneigte sich demütig: „Sir, es ist kaum etwas bekannt über die Ursache seiner Krankheit und auch über den Verlauf weiß man kaum etwas, Bekannt ist nur, dass Dumbledore als sein Nachfolger gehandelt wird und das er sich immer mehr von dem aktuellen Geschehen zurück zieht.“ „Das ist wenig, Lord Snape. Ich hatte mehr von Ihnen erwartet.“ Rascard zuckte zusammen als hätte ihn jemand geschlagen. Enttäuschung hatte in der Stimme mit geschwungen und ihn zu enttäuschen war nicht ratsam.  
„Lord Malfoy. Wie weit fortgeschritten sind Ihre Bemühungen in Bezug auf Ihren Bruder?“ Der Tag wurde nicht besser. Dieses Treffen würde nicht ohne Schmerzen zu ende gehen. Mit etwas Glück würde nur ihr Stolz verletzt, sollten sie ihn genug enttäuschen würden es körperliche Schmerzen sein.

Malfoy Manor, Familienflügel, Abraxas Raum  
Wenn man die Tür öffnete, fiel der Blick als erstes auf ein gigantisches Bett. Es war groß genug um mindestens 3 Leute darin schlafen zulassen ohne das sie sich berührten. An der Decke hing ein Kronleuchter, überall standen wertvolle Skulpturen und Preziosen herum. Glücklicherweise war nur der Schlafbereich so pompös ausgestattet. In seinem Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer hatte Abraxas mehr wert auf Gemütlichkeit gelegt. Es gab zwei große weiche Sofas aus Leder und sogar einen Sitzsack. In ebendiesen ließ sich Satanus nun hinein gleiten. „Langsam aber sicher geht mir Riddle auf die Nerven. Reicht es nicht, dass meine Eltern und dein Bruder ihn anhimmeln? Muss er uns unbedingt auch noch in seinem kleinen Kreis voller Verrückter haben?“ seine normalerweise sanfte Stimme klang gepresst von der Anstrengung seine Wut zurück zu halte. Abraxas schüttelte den Kopf: „Du kennst unsere Familien doch und Riddle auch. Er wird nicht aufgeben und solange er nicht aufgibt, werden unsere Familien weiter nachfragen. Aber immerhin versuchen sie nicht mehr uns zu zwingen.“ Beide Jungen fingen an zu grinsen bei der Erinnerung, die sich ihnen aufdrängte.   
Es war nur einmal geschehen, dass ihre Familien sie zu etwas zwingen wollte. Sie sollten Freunde mit den Söhnen von Nott und Parkinson werden. Um das zu gewährleisten hatte man sie in zwei verschiedene Räume ohne Spielsachen gesperrt, mit jeweils einem der Jungs darin. Als man sie wieder heraus ließ, erwarteten die Familien Nott ind Parkinson ihre Kinder mit freudestrahlenden Gesichtern und Geschichten über ihre neuen Freunde. Immerhin hatten sie so um diese Chance gebettelt. Stattdessen bekamen sie zwei zu Tode erschreckte Kinder. Keiner der Erwachsenen hatte heraus bekommen was dort geschehen war, aber seitdem hielten Nott und Parkinson Junior einen gehörigen Sicherheitsabstand zu Satanus und Abraxas und zuckten noch jahrelang bei jedem scharfen Blick zusammen.  
Ja, seitdem wussten ihre Familien es besser. Man entschied nicht füür einen Malfoy. Und ein Snape wählte grundsätzlich selbst. Sie entschieden selbst was sie wollten. Und Riddles folgsame Hündchen wollten sie nicht werden.  
Nach etwas 2 Stunden entspanntem Nebeneinander arbeiten, begannen die Schreie. Abraxas schloss seine Augen und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, Satanus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Winkelgasse?“ die Frage war völlig neutral gestellt. Scheller als jemand Quidditch sagen konnte, war der Malfoyerbe aufgesprungen und bereit das Manor zu verlassen. „Los geht’s!“ Satanus war klug genug, seine Mund zu halten und ließ sich seine Jacke bringen. „Jap. Los geht’s.“

Gringotts, Eingangshalle, Schalter 3  
„Guten Tag. Sie wünschen?“ fragte der Kobold monoton. Tristan trat etwas näher an den Kobold heran und antwortete: „Guten Morgen Mister. Mein Name ist Tristan Nathair und der Ihre?“ Der Kopf des Koboldes ruckte herum und erstmals richtete sich sein Blick auf ihn. Seine Augen weiteten sich: „Mein Name ist Tagras, Sir. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ nun war sein Ton sehr respektvoll. Es amüsierte Tristan immer wieder wie Höflichkeit jemanden veränderte. „Mir wurde gesagt Sie wären zuständig für Investitionen, Mr. Tagras. Ich hätte da ein paar Dinge mit Ihnen zu besprechen. Könnten wir dafür einen privateren Ort aufsuchen?“ „Selbstverständlich.“ Antwortete der Kobold eilig. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatte der Direktor selbst den jungen Mann heute morgen durch Gringotts geführt und das bedeutet er musste wichtig sein. Er führte den Zauberer in einen privaten Raum und deutete ihm sich zu setzen.   
„Also Mr. Nathair. Welche Investitionen möchten Sie denn tätigen? Ich könnte Ihnen einige Vorschläge machen, vielleicht…“ „Danke für Ihre Mühe, Mr. Tagras. Aber ich weiß schon ungefähr was ich will. Ich bräuchte nur Ihre Hilfe um dies unauffällig über die Bühne zu bringen. Ich würde gern mindestens 50 % des Tagespropheten halten, aber ohne dass dies bekannt ist. Genauso möchte ich Anteile am Honeydukes und wenn möglich auch an Gringotts erwerben.“ Er hob beruhigend eine Hand, als der Kobold aufsprang. „ich weiß, dass Gringotts den Kobolden gehört und das vollständig. Ich bitte lediglich darum dies als ein Angebot zu betrachten auf das sie zurückgreifen können.“ „Das wird nicht nötig, Mr. Nathair, aber ich behalte es im Hinterkopf.“ Tristan wusste mehr konnte er nicht erwarte auch wenn er gern mehr getan hatte. Schließlich wusste er von dem Gesetz das 1955 erlassen werden würde, dass es vorschrieb, dass jedes Geschäft anteilig einem Zauberer gehören musste. In seiner Zeit hatten die Kobolde mangels annehmbarer Alternativen Albus Dumbledore genommen, Das würde dieses Mal wohl nicht geschehen.

 

„Okay, dann wäre das also erledigt. Es ist eine Freude mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen, Mr. Nathair.“ Tagras schüttelte Tristans Hand, so einen höflichen und liebenswürdigen Zauberer hatte er noch nie getroffen. Auch Tristan war sehr zufrieden mit dem Verlauf des Gesprächs. Gringotts würde alles in Bewegung setzen um die Anteile für ihn zu kaufen. Jetzt musste er noch Einkaufen und dann konnte er Schluss machen für heute. Endlich!

Als er die Halle von Gringotts wieder betrat, stieß er mit jemandem zusammen. Noch bevor er den Mund auf machte um sich zu entschuldigen, legte der Andere los: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du Riesentrampel. Pass doch auf wo du hinläufst.“ Die Stimme war kalt und schneidend. Aber Tristan hatte ja Übung mit Grobheiten:„Wer von uns beiden der Trampel ist, werden wir hier wohl nicht klären können, nicht wahr.“ Er drehte den Kopf und erhaschte einen Blick auf silberblonde Haare. Natürlich… ein Malfoy. Wem sollte er in seinem Leben auch sonst als erstem magischem Menschen begegnen.  
„Lass ihn doch Abraxas. Ich bin sicher, er hat es nicht mit Absicht getan.“ Klang der schwarzhaarige Junge man bis dorthin nur wage vertraut, so ließen die nächsten Worte keinen Zweifel mehr zu: „Der arme kleine Junge war von unserer Schönheit gewiss geblendet.“ Das war ein Snape. Er kannte niemanden sonst der soviel Abneigung in sowenige Worte legen konnte.  
„Wohl kaum, Schwarzauge. Ich war eher erstaunt, dass ihr mitsamt eurem Ego in diesen Raum passt.“ Seine eigene Stimme war sanft und freundlich, was den Konter noch effektiver machte.   
Abraxas und Satanus schwiegen erstaunt, sie wechselten einen Blick und waren sich einig. Der Junge war interessant! Schon lange hatte sich niemand mehr gewagt so mit ihnen zu reden. „Weißt du überhaupt wer wir sind? Ich bin Abraxas Malfoy, der Erbe des Malfoytitels und das ist Satanus Snape, Erbe des Snapetitels. Was fällt dir ein so mit uns zu sprechen?“ Abraxas deutete bei der Vorstellung erst auf sich und dann auf seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund während er unfreundlich den Violetthaarigen vor ihm anblitzte. „Und ich bin IN EILE. Also spielt hier nicht die beleidigte Leberwurst und steht mir nicht im weg.“ Jetzt war Tristan der Kragen geplatzt, mussten ihm den heute alle Leute auf die Nerven fallen? Er schob sich an den beide vorbei und schnellte auf den Ausgang zu. „So wen darf ich den im Ministerium wegen Belästigung und Anfeindung anzeigen?“ brüllte Satanus ihm hinterher. Er lachte nur auf und rief: „Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, Süßer. Mein Name ist Tristan Nathair. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet“ und damit verließ er die Bank.  
Satanus entspannte sich und drehte den Kopf zu seinem Bruder in allem außer Blut. „Nun, was meinst du?“ Abraxas nickte langsam und sagte: „ich denke du hast Recht. Er ist einen zweiten Blick wert.“ Damit wand er sich dem Schalter zu und erledigte seine Geschäfte. Satanus dagegen schlenderte langsam zu dem Kobold hinüber, der immer noch in der Tür stand aus der Tristan gekommen war. “Was können Sie mir über Tristan Nathair erzählen?“ „Nicht viel, Sir. Aber Sie sollten ihn nicht verärgern, er trägt ebenfalls einen Lordtitel und wird ihn an seinem Geburtstag auch annehmen.“ Satanus nickte nur und bewegte sich wieder zu seinem Freund zurück. Vielleicht wurde es Zeit, dass sie sich nach Verbündeten umsahen. Lange würde Riddle sich nicht mehr nur durch ihren Status abhalten lassen.

Tristan schlenderte durch die Winkelgasse, Nemesis unter seiner Robe verborgen. „Warum hast du mich sie nicht erschrecken lassen? Fragte Nemesis immer noch wütend. Er schimpfte seit sie Gringotts verlassen hatten über die Frechheit der beiden Lordverschnitte. Seufzend erklärte er es ein siebtes Mal: „Ich möchte deine Existenz solange geheim halten wie möglich. Ein unbekannter Schutz ist schwerer zu überwinden als ein bekannter.“ Nemesis beruhigte sich endlich wieder, bevor er schmerzhaft seinen linken Oberarm umschlang. Tristan zischte vor Schmerzen, ging aber schnellen Schritte in den Laden zu seiner Linken. Erst als er darin war, erkannte er, dass es ein Zauberstabladen war.   
Von außen wirkte der Laden völlig unauffällig, womöglich war er verzaubert um so zu wirken. Innen war er erstaunlich groß. Es gab große Fenster, die dem Licht erlaubten den Raum zu erhellen und es jedem innerhalb der Mauern gestatteten die Außenwelt genau zu beobachten. Der Platz hinter der Ladentheke war leer, aber Tristan spürte dass er nicht allein im Raum war. Also wartete er geduldig, während Nemesis sich unruhig um seinen Arm schlängelte. Nach etwas 20 Minuten löste sich aus dem Dunklen hinter der Theke ein Schatten. Ein alter weißbärtiger Mann trat lächelnd auf ihn zu: „Es ist lange her, dass jemand meinen Laden betrat und noch länger dass jemand es wert war mich zu treffen.“ Die Stimme des Manne schien aus jedem Winkel des Raumes zu kommen.   
Tristan neigte ehrfurchtsvoll den Kopf und schwieg weiterhin. Der Mann lächelte erneut. „Ich nehme an du bist wegen eines Zauberstabes hier. Nun gut, tritt näher und berühre die Runen auf dem Tisch.“ Tristan trat auf den Tisch zu und betrachtete die Runen. Ein paar von ihnen kamen ihm bekannt vor, sie bedeuteten Weisheit, Zurückhaltung und Sanftheit. Aber die meisten der Runen waren ihm unbekannt. 

„Lass deine Hand darüber gleiten. Aber berühr die Runen nicht.“ Der letzte Satz war scharf gesprochen, also nahm er ihn sich zu herzen. Er glitt mit seiner Hand über die Runen und es geschah – nichts. Absolut nichts. Zumindest für ihn. Der alte Mann aber schien etwas zu sehen, jedenfalls ging er schnurgerade auf einen verschlossenen Schrank zu. Er öffnete ihn mit einem Tropfen seines Blutes und zog mehrere Gläser,Täschchen und Dosen daraus hervor. „Tritt bitte zurück. Vielleicht möchte deine Schlange ja etwas fressen. Gleich gegenüber ist auch ein sehr schöner Buchladen.“ Der Weißbärtige hob noch einmal den Kopf und winkte ungeduldig. „Nun verschwinde schon. Ich kann dich jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Komm in zwei Stunden wieder.“  
Tristan schreckte ob der scharfen Stimme zurück, zuckte mit den Schultern und verließ den Laden. Er wollte lieber nicht so genau über diesen Mann nachdenken, dass würde nur zu Kopfschmerzen führen. Das spürte er.  
Derart Rausgeworfen machte Tristan sich auf den Weg um seine Garderobe aufzustocken und ei paar Bücher abzustauben. Shoppen gehen war überhaupt nicht Seins, weshalb er das auch so schnell wie möglich abwickeln wollte. Nach einer Stunde hatte er in einem netten Klamottenladen genug Outfits für den Rest seines Lebens gefunden und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Buchladen als sein Auge auf ein Schild fiel „Tattooshop“ stand darauf. Er überlegte einen Augenblick und wand sich dann ab, dafür hatte er keine Zeit.  
Im Buchladen flirtete er einwenig mit der Kassiererin, nachdem er sich über zwei Dutzend Bücher über alle möglichen Themen heraus gesucht hatte. Die Themen reichten von Okklumentik, welches er zwar praktisch beherrschte aber theoretisch nicht, bis zu einem Lehrbuch für die dunklen Künste. Der alte Zauberstabmacher hatte recht gehabt, dieser Laden war eine wahre Goldgrube. Sogar einige Bücher über Parselmagie hatte er gefunden, nachdem Nemesis ihn gebissen und in die richtige Richtung gezerrt hatte.

 

Kapitel 11

Nach knapp zwei Stunden betrat er erneut den unauffälligen Laden mitten in der Winkelgasse. „Ahh, du bist zurück. Gut. Ich bin gerade fertig.“ Der alte Mann kam mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu. In seinen Händen hielt er eine schmale, längliche Holzschatulle, die er ihm entgegen hielt. „Nimm Sie. Sie gehört dir.“   
Auf dieses Aufforderung hin, nahm Tristan vorsichtig die Schatulle in die Hand, aber nicht ohne sie vorher so gut er konnte stablos zu checken. Auch Nemesis und sein neuer Sinn überprüften die Dose, aber sie schien ungefährlich zu sein.   
Sobald er sie berührte baute sich Magie um ihn auf. Silber, Schwarz und Dunkelviolett umwirbelte sie ihn und schien in der Dose in seinen Händen zu verschwinden. Er versuchte es zu stoppen aber er hatte keine Chance, die Dose wirkte wie ein Magnet auf seine Magie. Nach einiger Zeit hörte es auf und die vorher schwarze Holzschatulle glühte nun in den Farben seiner Magie bevor sie langsam verblassten.   
„Öffne die Dose.“ Raunte der alte Mann. Tristan wollte diese Dose nicht öffnen, wer wusste was dann passierte, aber etwas in der Schachtel rief ihn. Er öffnete die Schatulle und schreckte zurück. Aus der Dose schoss etwas Schwarzes und wickelte sich um sein linkes Handgelenk.   
Als er es näher betrachtete sah er dass es ein Armreif war. Ein Armreif aus schwarzem Metall, mit silbernen und violetten Applikationen und schmalen Runen. „Was ist das? Ich wollte einen Zauberstab keinen Schmuck.“ Wütend fauchte Tristan los während er einen Öffnungsmechanismus suchte.   
„Du kannst das Armband nicht abnehmen. Es ist ein Teil von dir oder zumindest wird es das werden. Der Armreif erlaubt dir deine Zauberstab immer und überall zu beschwören, sogar wenn er dir abgenommen und weggesperrt wurde. Der Reif wird sich in der nächsten Woche in deine Haut fressen und mit dir verschmelzen, sobald dass geschehen ist wird er nur noch auftauchen wenn du deinen Stab beschwörst und dann nur als Tattoo. Es wird vollkommen unauffällig sein, nur ein schmales schwarzes Band. Probier es aus. Konzentrier dich auf deinen Zauberstab.“ Tristan atmete tief ein um sich zu beruhigen und quetschte durch zusammen gepresste Zähne heraus: „Wie soll ich mich auf meinen Stab konzentrieren. ICH HAB JA KEINEN!.“ „Dein Stab wird erscheinen.“ Konterte der seltsame Zauberstabmacher ruhig. Ungläubig den kopfschüttelnd schloss er also seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Zauberstab. So unglaublich es war, er spürte tatsächlich etwas. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah direkt vor ihm einen Stab schweben. Er war schwarz, etwas 12 Inch lang und hatte eine silberne Spirale in sich, die sich vom Griff bis zur Spitze zog. Das Material aber war ihm völlig unbekannt. Es war kein Holz, das glaubte er sagen zu können, aber sonst?..  
„Aus was ist dieser Stab?“ fragte er den anderen Mann leise.   
„Woher soll ich das wissen?“ antwortete der: „Den Stab hast du dir gerade hergestellt. Dafür bin ich nicht zuständig. Ich sorge nur dafür, dass der Reif deine Magie aushält, die Magie macht dann den Rest. Viel Spaß noch.“   
Damit verschwand der Laden um ihn herum und plötzlich stand er auf der Straße vor einem leer stehenden Gebäude. Seinen Zauberstab spürte er in seiner Hosentasche, aber er war immer noch unsicher ob er ihn berühren wollte. Als er sich umsah, sah er, dass auch der Buchladen mit den Parselbüchern verschwunden war. Klasse, ich wird die Zauberwelt nie verstehen. Gut, dass ich vorher drin war.  
„Hey kleiner Junge.“ Tristan drehte sich um und hätte beinahe aufgestöhnt. Irgendwer hasste ihn. Ausgerechnet Snape und Malfoy kamen auf ihn zu. Als die Beiden direkt vor ihm standen, lächelte der Malfoy plötzlich lieblich: „Entschuldige bitte. Wir hatten einen schlechten Start. Ich bin Abraxas Malfoy und das ist Satanus Snape. Mit wem haben wir das Vergnügen?“ Tristan verengte seine Augen und antwortete dann samtig: „Ich bin Tristan Nathair. Ich bin gerade hier angekommen. Ein paar Dinge weiß ich aber,“ jetzt wurde er ernst :“ Ein Slytherin tut niemals etwas ohne Grund. Also was ist eure Intention euch bei mir zu entschuldigen, hmm?“  
Satanus musste grinsen, das war ihm lange nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit passiert. „Okay du hast uns ertappt. Du interessierst uns. Du kommst mit einem Kobold aus einem verschlossenen Raum. Du bist unbekannt. Du hast keine Angst vor uns obwohl du zumindest Abraxas erkannt hast bevor er sich vorgestellt hat und jetzt stehst du plötzlich mitten in der Winkelgasse. Wir würden gern mehr über dich wissen und wollten dich fragen ob du bereit bist unsere Neugier zu stillen.“   
Tristan hatte während dieser Rede langsam eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Von seiner Vergangenheit hatte er gelernt, dass Slytherins nicht logen. Sie verbogen und verschwiegen die Wahrheit zu ihren Gunsten aber sie logen nicht. Jetzt musste er nur noch den Funken Wahrheit in dieser Kaskade finden vermutlich war es tatsächlich Interesse. Nun, da konnte er ihnen helfen.  
„ Tja, fragt mich doch noch mal wenn wir uns in Hogwarts treffen. Falls ich den Ministeriumstest überstehe. Tristan lächelte süßlich und ging schnellen Schrittes in Richtung des Tattooshops davon. Klar konnte er ihnen helfen aber warum sollte er?

Vor dem Tattooshop blieb er stehen und wandte sich an Nemesis: „ Ein Tattoo hab ich ja jetzt quasi.“ Wieder etwas wütend blickte er auf sein linkes Handgelenk: „Was hältst du von einem Ohrring? Ich wollt schon immer einen und wenn ich mir hier ein Ohrloch schießen lasse, könnte ich mir von den Kobolden vielleicht einen anfertigen und verzaubern lassen. Koboldmagie wird doch so unterschätzt, es wäre eine zusätzliche Sicherheitsmassnahme.“ „Das klingt wie eine gute Idee. Wann willst du deinen Zauberstab ausprobieren?“ „Am liebsten gar nicht. Er ist mir unheimlich.“ „Bist du wahnsinnig?“ zischte Nemesis wütend. „Du musst morgen ins Ministerium und deine Tests machen. Wie willst du das ohne Stab machen? Willst du ihnen deine Fähigkeiten unter die Nase reiben?“ „Na gut.“ Fauchte Tristan zurück wieder in Menschensprache wechselnd. „Ich benutz den Stab ja. Später im Verließ, zufrieden? Und jetzt sei bitte still.“  
Damit ging er in den Tattooladen.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam er wieder heraus. Seine rechte Hand rieb sein Ohrläppchen - dass hatte verdammt noch mal wehgetan. Aber schlimmer als der kurze Schmerz war die Aufmerksamkeit gewesen. Es hatten sich genau fünf Personen in dem Laden aufgehalten und jeder hatte ihn angestarrt. Wie er das hasste.  
In seiner linken Hand hielt er eine kleine Schachtel, darin befanden sich drei kleine Juwelen. Ein Smaragd, ein Amethyst und ein schwarzer Diamant. Vollständig reine Steine. Die waren für seine Ohrringe gedacht.  
Er lief Richtung Gringotts als er aus der Nocturngasse Schreie hörte. Sich daran erinnernd, dass er normal sein wollte, ging er vorbei. Bis ein gekeuchtes „Satanus“ an seine Ohren drang. Sich innerlich verfluchend drehte er um und lief in die Gasse. Was er dort sah, hatte er nicht erwartet.

 

Die Nocturngasse war anfangs, bei Burgin and Burkes, nur sehr schmal und dreckig. Es gab dunkle Ecken und war insgesamt kein besonders gastlicher Ort, aber das schlug dem Fass den Boden aus.  
Fünf große, bullige Männer befanden sich in der Gasse, gemeinsam mit zwei Jungs. Er erkannte die beiden wieder, es waren Malfoy und Snape. Malfoy wurde von zwei Männern gegen die Wand gedrückt, einer von ihnen hielt ihm ein Messer an die Kehle. Snape rangelte mit zwei der Anderen um die Kontrolle über seinen Stab nicht zu verlieren, während der letzte der Männer wohl Ausschau nach Auroren hielt. So wie es aussah, würden bald beide Jungs unbeweglich sein. Tristan stöhnte entnervt auf, bevor er Nemesis leise Anweisungen gab: „Ich kann hier nicht mit Magie kämpfen. Ich weiß nicht wie mein Stab reagiert. Bitte geh von mir runter und halt dich bereit.“  
Sobald Nemesis ihn losgelassen hatte, glitt Tristan in die Schatten in der Gasse. Er bewegte sich lautlos auf den einzeln stehenden Mann zu und bevor der wusste wie ihm geschah, ließ Tristan seinen Fuß vorschnellen. Er traf die Kehle des Mannes und versenkte danach seine Hand in dessen Magen. Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, brach der Mann zusammen. Tristan wandte sich nun den Männern zu die den Malfoy festhielten. Snape schien sich noch wehren zu können.  
„Ha. Ihr hättet eurer Familie eben nicht wieder sprechen sollen. Niemand verweigert sich Tom Riddle.“ Mit diesen höhnischen Worten verpasste der Mann Malfoy eine harte Ohrfeige, bevor er noch mal zu schlagen konnte wurde er nach hinten gerissen. 

Eine Stunde vorher, Winkelgasse

Abraxas drehte sich ungläubig zu Satanus um und beide schauten dem violettäugigen Jungen hinterher. Das war doch wirklich unglaublich. „Wir treffen ihn in Hogwarts wohl wieder. Wetten, er wird entweder ein Gryffindor oder ein Slytherin?“ Satanus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er eine Chance hat in Gryffindor zu landen“ Abraxas sah den anderen Jungen fragend an: „Was weißt du was ich nicht weiß, Snape.“ Der Angesprochene grinste schelmisch und antwortete hochnäsig: „Jede Menge Malfoy. Jede Menge.“ Dann grinste er und begann sich zu erklären: „Seine Äußerungen waren gut überlegt. Er hat weder in Gringotts noch eben gerade die typische Gryffindorhitzköpfigkeit gezeigt. Er scheint auch Geld zu haben, wenn du mal an seine Kleidung denkst. Und wenn man den Kobolden in Gringotts Glauben schenken darf, ist er auch noch Reinblüter aus Frankreich. Ich denke er wird entweder in Slytherin oder in Ravenclaw landen. er kommt mir vor wie ein Ravenclaw.“   
Satanus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir werden ihn früh genug wieder treffen. Und falls dir Hogwarts nicht früh genug ist, unsere Väter wollen doch eh das wir mehr Zeit im Ministerium verbringen um zu lernen wie das Familiengeschäft funktioniert. Wenn wir dann „aus Versehen“ in die Prüfungssektion hineinlaufen, sind wir doch unschuldig, oder nicht?“ Abraxas konnte sich sein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen. Das war so typisch Satanus Snape.   
Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg in die Nocturngasse und erledigten ihre letzten Einkäufe bevor die Schule wieder losging. Nach knapp einer Stunde waren sie fertig und gingen zurück Richtung Winkelgasse, als plötzlich fünf Männer vor ihnen auftauchten. Blitzartig wurden die Jungs überwältigt. Beide wehrten sich so gut sie konnten aber sie hatten keine Chance. „Ha. Ihr hättet eurer Familie eben nicht wieder sprechen sollen. Niemand verweigert sich Tom Riddle.“ Höhnte der Eine der Abraxas festhielt, dann schlug er ihm hart ins Gesicht. Beide Jungs wussten, dass dieser Angriff weder von Riddle noch von ihren Familien inszeniert wurde. Keiner von denen war so offensichtlich und sie hatten das auch nicht nötig.  
Plötzlich wurde der Mann der ihn geschlagen hatte von ihm weggerissen. Er wirbelte in der Luft herum und krachte mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Die dunkle Gestalt, die den ersten Mann erledigt hatte, nahm sich auch des zweiten an und wirbelte ihn über ihre Schulter. Dann landete sie zwei Tritte, den einen in den Magen des Mannes und den zweiten nach einer rasanten Drehung in dessen Gemächt. Abraxas konnte nur mit offenem Mund starren, er hatte noch nie jemanden so kämpfen sehen.

 

Tristan hatte drei der Männer ausgeschaltet und sprang jetzt mit Wucht dem vierten Mann ins Kreuz. Der kippte vornüber und Tristan schlug dessen Kopf gleich noch mal auf sein Knie. Rein zu Sicherheit. Dann drehte er sich zu dem letzten Mann um und zog eine Augenbraue neckisch hoch. „Möchte Sie nicht erklären wer Sie geschickt hat? Dann tue ich Ihnen auch kaum weh.“ „Er wird mich umbringen.“ Flüsterte der Mann leise und ängstlich. Tristan grinste wie eine Katze bevor sie den Vogel frisst: „Hey, aber er ist nicht hier. Ich schon.“ Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich bevor er disapparierte. „War ja klar.

Abraxas und Satanus starrten beide zu dem jungen Mann vor ihnen. Das hatten sie nicht erwartet. Beide strafften sich und rappelten sich zumindest in Satanus Fall vom Boden auf. „Danke.“ Beide traten auf ihn zu bis sie links und rechts von ihm standen. Jetzt fiel ihnen erstmals der Größenunterschied auf. Tristan war bestimmt zehn cm kleiner als sie.   
Satanus begann zu sprechen: „Du hast selber gesagt, du kennst Slytherins bereits. Dann weißt du auch, dass wir immer unsere Schulden zahlen. Wenn wir dir helfen können, sag etwas.“   
Tristan verengte die Augen und dachte nach. Ja er wusste das Slytherins ihre Schulden zurückzahlten. Sie waren nicht gerne abhängig. Und ihm fiel tatsächlich etwas ein: „Ihr könntet mir die Liste für die Howartssachen geben, dann kauf ich mir das Zeug heut noch und muss morgen nicht los.“   
Abraxas lächelte freundlich und zog aus seiner Tasche eine geschrumpfte Tüte. „Meinst du denn du kommst in den 7. Jahrgang? Dann kannst du meine Sachen haben, Tristan. Ich muss morgen ja nicht ins Ministerium.“  
Der Parselmund erstarrte beinahe. Abraxas Malfoy hatte ihn gerade beim Vornamen genannt. Das war in Reinblütersprache ein Friedens- und Freundschaftsangebot, dafür hatte er gelernt. Er wollte nicht noch mal die gleichen Fehler machen, wie in seiner Vergangenheit. Das Angebot des Malfoy seine Sachen neu zukaufen, war ebenfalls ein Friedensangebot. Tristan neigte dankend seinen Kopf zu Malfoy: „Danke Abraxas. Das ist…ungewöhnlich nett. Ich denke, wir treffen uns spätestens in Hogwarts. Ich freue mich darauf. Einen schönen Tag noch.“ Er wand sich ab und überließ die beiden Reinblüter ihren Gedanken. „Ahh. Bevor ich es vergesse. Dein Zauberstab Abraxas ist in der linken Manteltasche des Mannes, da an der Mauer.“ Tristan stand am Ausgang der Nocturngasse und schaute mit schief gelegtem Kopf auf die Männer. „Vielleicht solltet ihr sie mit nach Hause nehmen. Eure Familien werden möglicherweise mit ihnen sprechen wollen.“ Mit einem abschließenden Winken und einem sanften Lächeln verschwand der Violettäugige.

 

Abraxas suchte seinen Zauberstab in den Taschen des Mannes, während Satanus begann die restlichen Angreifer gut zu verschnüren und zu entwaffnen. Beide blickten sich an, ihre Augen waren kalt und hart. Mitgefühl konnten sie sich nicht leisten. Diese Männer hatten sie angegriffen und würden mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen. Sie packten die gefesselten und immer noch ausgeknockten Männer und aktivierten ihren Portschlüssel in die Eingangshalle von Malfoymanor.  
Kaum angekommen ließen sie die Männer los und bereiteten sich auf den Ansturm ihrer Familien vor. Was sie nicht erwartet hatten, war dass 20 Personen in schwarzen Roben mit silbernen Masken auf sie losstürmten und sie entwaffneten.  
„Das ist das zweite Mal heute. Das passierte echt zu oft.“ Knurrte der schwarzäugige wütend, während er und sein Freund in den Ballsaal gezerrt wurden. Dort zwang man sie auf die Knie. „Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr hier?“ zischte einer der Schwarzgekleideten. Abraxas und Satanus vergewisserten sich mittels eines schnellen Blicks, dass weder ihre Familien noch Riddle im Raum waren. Sie konnten also etwas Spaß haben.   
„Also ich weiß nicht wer er ist.“ sagte der Blonde, während er Richtung Satanus nickte. „Und wer ich bin geht euch nichts an. Wie wärs wenn ihr euch vorstellt?“ „Was fällt dir ein du Schlammblut! Antworte mir!“ Gerade wollte Satanus in das Spiel einsteigen, als die großen Flügeltüren des Saales aufgestoßen wurden und ein wütender Caligula Malfoy hindurch stürmte.  
„Weshalb liegen 4 Männer in meiner Eingangshalle? Und warum…“ jetzt wurde seinen Stimme kalt genug um Blut in den Adern gefrieren zu lassen. „Warum befinden sich mein Bruder und Satanus Snape entwaffnet in meinem Ballsaal?“ Caligula war wirklich wütend. Die Männer begannen zu zittern.   
„Ihr Bruder, Sir.“ Der Mann warf einen ängstlichen Blick auf den blonden Jungen.   
„Er sagte er wäre…“ Abraxas richtete sich elegant auf und unterbrach ihn: „Ich sagte es geht dich nichts an wer ich bin.“ Hoch aufgerichtet stellte er sich neben seinen Bruder, die Ähnlichkeit war unübersehbar. Konnte man die beiden Malfoybrüder doch glatt für Zwillinge halten. An seinen Bruder gewandt antwortete er auf dessen erste Frage: „Diese Männer haben Satanus und mich in der Noccturngasse angegriffen und behauptet du, die Snapefamilie und Riddle hätten sie geschickt.“   
Satanus fügte an: „Wir dachten Ihr würdet mit ihnen sprechen wollen.“  
„Das wollen wir tatsächlich.“, sprach eine samtige, dunkle Stimme aus dem Flur. Durch die Tür trat Tom Riddle, anerkennend fügte er hinzu: „Ihr habt diese Männer ganz allein überwältigt? Bravo, eine grandiose Leistung.“ Jetzt befanden sich die zwei Jungs in einer Zwickmühle. Einerseits mochten sie Tristan und wollten ihn gern solang wie möglich aus Riddles Machtbereich heraus halten, andererseits würde der Riddle sich jetzt noch mehr auf sie fixieren und das konnten sie nicht gebrauchen.  
„Eigentlich waren es nicht wir beide.“ Satanus hatte sich entschieden und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ein Junge hat uns geholfen.“   
„Was für ein Junge? Und wie groß war seine Hilfe?“ klar das sein Vater diese Fragen zuerst stellte, dachte Satanus augenverdrehend. Abraxas antwortete auf die Fragen Rascards: „Ich war entwaffnet und Satanus stand ebenfalls kurz davor, als der Junge in die Gasse kam und ohne Magie diese 4 Männer ausschaltete. Der fünfte ist bedauerlicherweise entkommen. Er hat wenn nicht unser Leben so doch unsere Unversehrtheit bewahrt.“   
Mit diesen Worten gestand der Malfoy die Schuld ein die ihre Familien nun bei Tristan hatten. „Der Junge heißt Tristan Nathair und ist ein französisches Reinblut. Außerdem macht er morgen einige Tests im Ministerium um seinen Jahrgang in Hogwarts fest zustellen. Mehr wissen wir über ihn nicht.“   
Nachdem Satanus und Abraxas noch einmal ausführlich alles geschildert hatten, wurden sie in Abraxas Zimmer geschickt. „Ich will soviel wie möglich über diesen Nathair wissen, Caligula.“ Kalte rote Augen fixierten den Malfoy. „Soviel wie möglich. Es ist mir egal, welche Gefallen du einfordern musst. Und halte deinen Sohn von diesem Jungen fern. Das gilt für euch beide.“ Damit verließ einer der drei Männer den Raum und ließ zwei müde Familienoberhäupter zurück. Beide Männer machten sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, wo die Hauselfen die Gefangenen hin gebracht hatten. Ihnen stand eine lange Nacht bevor.


End file.
